Vongola Days
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: You're just a normal teenage girl who was suddenly dragged into the Mafia World. Because of that, you have 50 days to find the boy in your dreams and have to restore the balance of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Vongola Days  
_  
Summary:_You're just a normal teenage girl who was suddenly dragged into the Mafia World. Because of that, you have 50 days to find the boy in your dreams and have to restore the balance of the family.  
_Disclaimers: _Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters  
**Copyrights/Author:** _Ayumi Suzuki_ and _LittleTunaYukari_  
**Warnings: **Colorful Languages, Flames will be reported or deleted.

"!~!" This item here means continuation.  
**Bold letters** has its own meaning at the end of the story.

* * *

**Ayumi:** I am truly sorry for deleting the first _Vongola Days_. And yes, there are a couple of reasons why I deleted it. First, it was shitty as shit. Second, my mind suddenly exploded. So yea, I have to re-make it. I hope you guys enjoy the new one!

* * *

Hello.

My name is Umi Suzuki. Before we could start this game of our Creators, I have some instructions that were given by Ayumi. And yes, I am also related with Ayumi, you'll see it on the future Chapters, but for now, just brush it off.

First of all, your name is **Ai Hiromasa**. Second, you are currently in your First year High School in Namimore. Third, you clearly forgot everything about your past except for your grandfather. Due to the fact of the **Emerald** necklace he had given to you on your 9th birthday. But, your grandfather helped you recovered some important details.

Fourth, you have a long black hair with a pair of blue eyes. Beautiful, isn't it? Ahem, fifth, you have an annoying personality. You are fun, outgoing, kind, loving and a bit wrathful. And lastly, you have two best friends, which are the Creators of this story, Luisa Anaka and Ayumi Suzuki.

Do you want to know their personality?

You'll probably found it soon.

Enjoy…

* * *

_"Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results."_

**–Narcotics Anonymous.** _  
_

* * *

"Let's go…"

You turned around and stared at the brunette behind you, she took her bag and threw over her shoulders as she walked towards the school building. Her name was Ayumi Suzuki, a use to be royalist back in her old days.

"Ah, **Pochii**~ Wait for us!"

You rubbed your temples as you stared as the raven teen, which was next to you just now, ran towards Ayumi. "That's your fault; **Uma-nee**…" You heard Ayumi sighed as you blinked at the raven teen, Luisa, who rolled her violet eyes and smiled at you.

"Stop daydreaming, Ai! Let's go!" Ayumi screamed once more.

'Who's daydreaming?" You thought angrily.

Sighing, you took your bag from the ground but suddenly, someone bumped into you. It was a raven teenage boy who looks like an **8****th**** grader**. He rubbed the back of his head and picked up your bag, "Sorry about that! Are you new here?" he spoke up.

* * *

**[Options 1]**

**A.) **Nod. Just Nod. (+0)

**B.)** Just look away and let Ayumi do the rest. (+0)

* * *

**A.)**

You nodded as he smiled widely. "Well then, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! I would love to stay and chat with you, but I'm currently in a hurry. See you later!" he murmured as he gave you your bag. Slowly, he disappears from the distant.

!~!

* * *

**B.)**

You looked away as he raised a brow. You heard a small groan from someone, which was Ayumi, as you slowly form a small smirk on your face.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Wipe that smirk of yours, now!

"Give me that!" Ayumi was already in front of you as she took your navy blue bag from the raven teen, in surprise, Ayumi tossed your bag towards you.

"May I ask who are you?" She asked.

"Ayumi, can you please stop making a scene?" Luisa called out as she came closer towards you.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! I would love to stay and chat with you girls, but I'm currently in a hurry. See you later!" he murmured nervously. Slowly, he disappears from the distant.

!~!

* * *

Ayumi glared at you, "Don't you ever do that again." She retreaded you as she started walking inside the building.

"Overprotective much~" Luisa smiled. "Let's go, before Pochii explode~" she continued as she skipped towards the building.

Sighing in defeat, you held your bag tightly as you walking towards the building. You got a long day ahead of you.

* * *

"Can I have your name?"

"Luisa Anaka, Ai Hiromasa and Ayumi Suzuki."

"Here you go! Have a good day!"

You stared in awed as Ayumi groaned when she started scanning the papers on her hand. "Ai, here's yours." She murmured as she gave you your schedule for this school year.

"Thanks…"

* * *

You have obtained your **Schedule Card**!

* * *

**Schedule:**

7:30 - 7:40, Flag Ceremony.  
7:40 - 8:40, Japanese Culture.  
8:40 - 9:40, MAPEH (Music, Art, Physical Education, Health).  
9:40 - 10:00, **Break**.  
10:00 - 11:00, Science.  
11:00 - 12:00, Math.  
12:00 - 12:40, Lunch.  
12:40 - 1:40, English.  
1:40 - 2:40, Cooking.  
2:40, Dismissal.

* * *

**[Dorm Halls] **

"Found it!" Luisa called out as she pointed at the brown wooden door.

"Do you seriously have to shout?" Ayumi asked as she unlocked the door.

"I'm just excited that I'm gonna spend my whole school year with you guys!" the raven teen grinned as she entered the room. You followed her as Ayumi came in last.

* * *

There were three beds, one at both sides and one at the middle. It had pure white sheets with matching 2 pillows and 1 blanket, which is provided by each bed, of course.

The room gave a soothing aura, they had wooden floors that matched their door frame and their walls were purely white like their beds.

"AI! CHECK THIS OUT!" Luisa called out excitedly as you dropped your bag at the middle of the bed. Walking towards Luisa, who was standing on the balcony, you raised a brow.

"What do you want?" You asked.

"Aww, what's with the sour mood? I mean, look at this view!" she answered as she moved aside, letting you see the whole view.

"I'll pass…" You murmured as you went inside, you heard Luisa groaned at first, but she started humming something to herself while she stood outside the balcony.

* * *

Once you enter inside, you already found your bag completely empty. So was Ayumi's and Luisa's bag. Turning your bed at your left, you found Ayumi lying on her bed, a pair of earplugs was placed on both of her ears as you found her phone next to her.

"You could have told us first that you're gonna unpack!" You called out as you sat on your bed while taking out your own phone.

Unplugging her earplugs, Ayumi stared at you with her "Are-you-Serious" look. You shrugged it off as Ayumi stood up, "I'm going for a walk…" she murmured.

"Can I come?" You asked.

"No, stay here and make sure that you guys won't do anything stupid." She answered as you grunted.

* * *

As soon as Ayumi left, your phone rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" You answered softly as Luisa started to move sternly in her slumber.

"Hi, sweetie!"

You blinked as you realize whose voice it is, "D-dad?" You stuttered as you heard him chuckled silently on the other line.

"The one and only!" he answered as you rolled your eyes.

You rose from your bed and walked towards the balcony, "What do you want dad?" you asked firmly with a sigh.

He chuckled nervously, "I had another fight with your mom, again. Help me?" he answered bitterly with a long sigh.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed once more.

* * *

"THANK YOU SWEETIE!" Your father yelled happily as you covered your ears.

"Dad, shut up and just hang up already…" You groaned as Ayumi leaned against the door frame, waiting for you to hang up.

"Oh. Have a good day, Ai! And make sure you'll have a blast!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

"Finally, I thought it would never end…" Ayumi groaned as you rolled your eyes once more.

"What do you want now?" You groaned as you entered the room.

"Someone invited me with their so-called 'parties'. And you know how I hate going there alone. So, you guys are coming with me." She calmly stated as Luisa dropped the bag of chips she was eating.

"SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

**? : **Unknown.**  
? : **Unknown.**  
Takeshi Yamamoto.****  
? :** Unknown.  
**? :** Unknown.  
**? :** Unknown.

* * *

**Ai Hiromasa: **Ai means love, we all know that, right? Hiromasa is one of my OCs last name, guess what! Your his little sister!**  
Emerald: **Guess who's gonna be the Lighting Guardian~  
**Pochii: **Me and Yukari-san made up a lot of weird nicknames. But, who cares?!  
**Uma:** Still the same reason as the other one.  
**8th Grader: **2nd year.  
**Schedule Card:** Did I mention that this is a School Life Theme?  
**Break: **Recess! Hooray!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! I have made a little changes and mistakes, and I can't really tell. So, if you do find (those mistakes), please inform me! And yes, I also changed the results, even though you guys know who they are, but I'm just gonna let it be.

And also, I do not like Yuri or shit.  
No lesbian love.

And Lambo is underage, but if I do get his Ten-Years-Later (TYL) self, then. Let's proceed to the love-o-meter!

Please R & R!  
Haters gonna Hate! Flamers gonna Flame!


	2. Chapter 2

Vongola Days  
_  
__Summary:_ You're just a normal teenage girl who was suddenly dragged into the Mafia World. Because of that, you have 50 days to find the boy in your dreams and have to restore the balance of the family.  
_Disclaimers: _Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters  
**Copyrights/Author:** _Ayumi Suzuki_ and _LittleTunaYukari_  
**Warnings: **Colorful Languages, Flames will be reported or deleted.

"!~!" This item here means continuation.  
**Bold letters** has its own meaning at the end of the story.

* * *

**Ayumi:** I wouldn't contact Yukari. And I was clearly busy doing nothing. Oh well, sorry for the late update everyone! Also, I'm trying to make a **Boyfriend Scenarios**, should I do it or not?

* * *

_"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."_

**–George Santayana.**

* * *

"Again, explain me how did we get here?" Luisa groaned.

"We teleported…" Ayumi answered sarcastically.

"Are you freaking serious?!"

"Nope…"

Luisa groaned again, Ayumi was driving her insane as you chuckled at the scene. You were in this club called **Blazing Eruption**. The name might be weird, but when you guys step inside, it was clearly amazing.

And the first thing you notice was Takeshi, who was grinning like an idiot while waving at you. But you choose to ignore it and focus to the conversation of Ayumi and Luisa's, which was pretty pointless.

"Why don't we spit up?" Luisa suggested as Ayumi gave an annoyed face.

"Please tell me that you're joking…"

"No, I am not."

Ayumi massaged her temples as she stared at you, "Are you okay with this?" she asked as you nodded bored, since you have nothing to do in here, why not explore the place?"

* * *

You guys managed to split up, Ayumi went to the bar with some blonde teen. And Luisa went bowling, you heard me right, bowling.

But for you, you were somewhere near the stage. You don't know why, but being surrounded with electricity or something loud makes you comfortable. Then again, someone broke your comfort zone, giving you a small fright.

But it was only Takeshi.

* * *

**[Options] **  
_  
_**A.)** Ask him why he did that. (-10)**  
B.)** Punch him on the gut. (+10)

* * *

**A.)**

You glared at him, "Why? Why the hell did you did that for?" she asked him angrily. He chuckled as he scratched his back.

"Did I scare you?" He asked as you grunted.

"Who wouldn't be?" you grunted again.

!~!

* * *

**B.)**

As your brain process, you punched Takeshi in the gut, but he caught your hand. You looked up and saw Takeshi grinning, "Nice reflex?" he murmured.

You mentally slapped yourself, "S-Sorry about that…" you stuttered as he ruffled your hair.

"Nah, that's okay." He answered.

You pouted at him as he started chuckling again.

!~!

* * *

"Anyways, what's your name?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, it's Ai, Ai Hiromasa." You grinned as he nodded.

"Why don't you come with me?"

You looked at him in confuse, without second thought he started dragging you towards a table. Where you saw a grumpy silverette and a shy brunet, you stared at Takeshi who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Ai, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call him Tsuna for short –"he pointed at the brunet who waved at you shyly, "–and this is Gokudera Hayato." Takeshi stated as he pointed at the silverette, who grunted in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, ahem…" Tsuna started nervously as you giggled.

"Ai, nice to meet you too, Tsuna." You smiled as he started blushing like crazy. And because of it, it got you worried.

* * *

**[Options] **

**A.)** Are you okay? (+10)  
**B.)** Meh, just leave him alone. (+0)

* * *

**A.) **

"Hey, are you okay, Tsuna?" you asked the brunet as you place your hand on his forehead, making him blush even harder.

"I-I'm okay! T-There's no need for you to worry a-about, A-Ai!" he stuttered as you giggled lightly, earning a small grunt from Gokudera.

!~!

* * *

**B.)**

You rolled your eyes a bit; you thought that it was the heat that caused him to blush. And because of it, you earn a small glare from Gokudera.

!~!

* * *

"Are you okay, tenth?" you heard Gokudera asked worriedly. You turned around, you saw Tsuna burying his face with his small hands, and you chuckled in sight.

You open your mouth to answer, but Luisa started running towards you, disturbing your short conversation with the boys.

"Look what I got!" Luisa shouted as she held a plushy, a monkey plushy to be exact.

You looked at Luisa then the monkey, giving her a confuse look. "Where the hell did you get that?" you asked as you cross your arms.

"Fon-san gave it to me!" she answered cheerfully.

You raised your eyebrow, "_Fon-san_?" you repeated as she nodded as she grinned like an idiot. You rolled your eyes; you will never understand her pleasure of things like Ayumi does.

"Anyways, who are they?" Luisa asked as she pointed at the men behind you.

You huffed as you rubbed your temples, "Some friends…?" you answered nervously.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
Gokudera Hayato.  
Takeshi** **Yamamoto.  
****?  
?**  
**?**

* * *

**Blazing Eruption:** I have no idea why I named it like _that_.

* * *

**Results:**  
Enemy: -10 and Below  
Stranger: 0%  
Acquaintance: 10-50%  
Friend: 60-100%  
Good Friend: 100-300%  
Close Friend: 300-500%  
Best Friend/Love Interest: 500-1000%  
Lover/Boyfriend: 1000- 1500+%

* * *

**A/N:** I keep on changing the storyline. Meh, we just finish our exams. Then again, I added something in Chapter 1, or changed something. Check it out if you want. And yes, I know that it's short. But I seriously need help! You can leave a suggestion if you want.

Also, I'll be publishing the results since my mind finally exploded, again. And also, if you do find some minor (or huge) mistakes, please inform me.

Please R & R.  
Haters gonna Hate. Flamers gonna Flame.


End file.
